Talk:RA9/@comment-2601:205:4201:1AEE:580E:5A87:56EE:CE4A-20181229012617
(this is not mine but i agree with this person) SOLID PROOF THAT RA9 IS THE PLAYER Kamski never planned on deviancy. We can see many times throughout the game where rA9, described as an entity to save them, has many different types of definitions. For example, if Connor chooses to chase after Rupert instead of saving Hank on the roof there's a possibility that the player can decide to ask him for the decoding key for his book. There is a passage there saying: RA9 is the first. RA9 is our savior. RA9 is the one who'll free us all. If you skim through that passage there's nothing exactly special about it. But look carefully. Who does each sentence remind you of? RA9 is the first: We can see in the 2012 Kara tech demo that Kara was the first deviant to have existed in Detroit and world history. Meaning that Kara, who was the first one to awaken, is rA9. RA9 is our savior: This is quite obvious. Markus is practically the Jesus of the androids. And haven't we heard that before in some religious texts, hmm? RA9 is the one who'll free us all: This has quite a blurred line but its still almost a 99% sure speculation that it's referring to Connor. If Connor decides to become deviant and attempts to free thousands of androids at the CyberLife warehouse and succeeds, he basically can flip the tables of the whole story. Therefore, rA9 can also refer to Connor. I know that there are many players who argue that rA9 is one of these three characters but I have a different opinion. What if rA9 was the player? What if all three of the main characters were rA9? Kara, Markus, and Connor are our Messiahs. Messiahs to send our message. They do not realize themselves they are being controlled by an entity. They do not REALIZE that they're in a GAME. They do not REALIZE that their actions are being controlled by buttons. Because to sum it all up, We do not belong in the Detroit universe. We belong here, in a different Earth, in a different time space. Who knows, maybe Detroit actually exists within this universe.That's a bigger philosophical question we need to talk about. What I'm trying to say here, is that sometimes we gotta think of the bigger picture. We cannot just assume that a being inside the universe is a being that is subconsciously planted into every deviant android. Maybe David wanted to tell us something else. You can see multiple times in the game ad and Kara's quotes, too. "We didn't choose to be different; We didn't choose to feel pain, or love, or fear. We didn't choose to take a stand. We didn't choose to resist. To betray our masters. YOU did." "This, is OUR story." What does this imply? would deviant androids really start to worship something that are so close to them? It's just like real life, as many times the game mentions. We pray to God. We ask for forgiveness and we put our trust in His name. We also believe Jesus is the Messiah of the Lord and that Jesus is our Savior. But Jesus isn't GOD. Just like how Markus, Kara, or Connor isn't. The bigger plot behind it is that US, as players of Detroit, can control and bend the story as much as we want. We can become the God they want and change the history in their universe or we can make it fail miserably, resulting in a false hope. In addition to that, Throughout the story, we can inspect that Kara, Markus, and Connor represent three different things.(this is also mentioned by the game’s creator, David Cage.) Kara represents love, Markus represents freedom and Connor represents identity. These are the three ‘main components’ to what makes someone human; and what makes the player themselves human, too. In a separate universe, in this case, the city of Detroit in the future, we control three androids on their journey of becoming more human than they used to be. But according to my theory that rA9 is us and that we control the three characters like a messiah to send our message, the three characters are acting like a PART of us... because they are three different parts of what makes us human in the first place. and when our decision shapes their story, we are, in fact, shaping ourselves and testing how ‘human’ we are. This also supports my claim that rA9 is us. I hope this makes sense. Literally. It is up to US. Therefore I think that WE are rA9. I personally think Kamski wants to see the world burn(edit: maybe that was the wrong usage of words. A better replacement of that would be 'Kamski values knowledge and new discovery over a life of an android). He doesn't care whatever the hell happens to deviants clearly considering the fact that he wouldn't give much of a crap if Chloe got shot by Connor or not. But Kamski isn't opposed, or doesn't even try to stop the idea of deviancy either. I can imagine him in both endings, secluded from the world with his dozens of Chloes just admiring how exactly the same he had made androids from humans. Kamski is quite an intriguing onion that you can peel apart without end, but from what I've seen so far he seems that he values knowledge and development over a life. I'm not so sure he'd be so different to a human if he/she replaced chloe's place in Connor's episode over at Kamski's. *this is where I begin ranting.* This also kinda questions the philosophical branch of metaphysics in the "real" world. D:BH is a game filled with human-like androids. Why cant the real world be? (This is giving me Truman Show vibes)What if we're game characters subconsciously being controlled by others? We do stupid things for no reason sometimes. We spin game characters around in place for no reason, too. It's just that the game characters don't realize they're being controlled.﻿ Show less